Cullen prank week
by littlealicecullen1901
Summary: The annual Cullen prank week has begun and Bella's the little human in the middle what will happen this year ? And in the End what happens to Bella a prank from Emmett gone wrong. (bit of a story change just that Bella is human but lives with the Cullen's in the beginning anyways. ) please read and review
1. let the pranks begin !

**Cullen's prank week **

**(Bella's not changed yet but lives with the Cullen's)**

**~Bpov~  
****Great it's the worst time of the year I've lived with the Cullen's for 3 years now and I still hate this time of year. Today is the start of Cullen prank week and everyone loves to play with the human. In the past years I've been glued to the ceiling, kidnapped multiple times, been threatened by Emmett if I didn't do something he would bite me (well that wasn't too bad) I purposely didn't do what he wanted and as he would get angry and go to bite Carlisle or Esme would stop him. This year however I have a cunning idea I decided to hide. Now I know I smell so they would find me in seconds so I had to be clever I "borrowed" Jacobs jacket so Alice wouldn't see my future hiding and hid in the laundry basket full of vampire scents and a few of my own cloths so it wouldn't seem different.**

**~Apov~  
what was Bella up to? I couldn't see her future and see keeps smiling an evil grin when she sees me. I will find out or my name isn't Alice Cullen. Who's laughing? Ah my dear mindreading brother Edward, he shall be my first victim. Now what can I do. Hum… what about his Volvo. Edwards face shot a death glare to me  
" Right that's it Edward if you're going to read minds and take the fun out of it I'll make you wear a tinfoil hat." And he knew I wasn't kidding.  
"You would have to wear one too; you have a power that would take fun out of it." Shoot I forgot about that and I'm not wearing that fashion disaster.**

**~Bpov~  
Hahaha it's been 1 hour and no one has found me but I'm getting hungry must… not… let…tummy….grumble. (Grumbling) Crap. That's torn it.**

**~Cpov~  
"did you hear that?" I'm sure I heard a bear.  
"Come on Carlisle, I have some awesome pranks to pull start the week already!" I have some impatient children. They are meant to be over 100 , well apart from Bella, and they act like 6 year olds Alice is doodling, Emmett jumping in front of me denting the floor, Edward on the x-box, Rosalie is fighting Alice for colours, jasper biting the couch…. Wait what!  
"Jasper stop that you'll wreck the couch you're not a dog." And finally Bella…. Hang on where is Bella?  
"Edward where is Bella?" he looked up from his game,  
"she said she's hiding away because she doesn't want to be painted on or tied up again." Emmett let out a huge laugh and Esme smacked him over the head.  
"It's not funny Emmet; it took us three days to get all the paint out of Bella's hair!"  
Even I couldn't help it I sniggered and that earned me a smack off Esme. Rubbing my head I yelled hoping Bella would hear me,  
"let the Cullen prank week begin."  
**

**Please review with some ideas about the pranks and you will get credit xx **


	2. Bella's found

**Cullen prank week **

**Chapter 2**

**Inspiration from**

**Popsical777,**

**Cupcake12578**

**(But slightly changed for now)**

**Sorry guys I had writers block but thanks for the reviews they really helped and I still need some pranking ideas. Love you all xx**

**Sm: you didn't say it last time you need to tell them.**  
**me: I own twilight it's all my ideas!**  
**Sm: no tell them or I will burn all your books! Mu hahaha**  
**Me: FINE! I don't own twilight. OK?**  
**Sm: and ….**  
**me: I don't own Edward, Emmett, Jasper or Carlisle.**  
**Sm: good.**

**~B-pov~**  
"Did you hear a bear?"  
Hu… offended or what my stomach isn't a bear thanks Carlisle; so much for vampire hearing he must be going deaf. I should have bought some food I could maybe sneak to the kitchen and get some before it all begins.  
"Let the Cullen prank week begin!"  
Carlisle's voice was carried through the house. Oh no too late.

**~em-pov~**  
yes the prank king can rule again! Now to the pranking HQ. Once I was in the attic ... crap…. I ran to the door  
"no listing to me Edward!"  
Right that's sorted. Now who first? Maybe I'll kick it off with my little sister and no not Bella I mean Alice the fashion queen. I need something no one would think off but what …..  
"Kids me and your dad are going to raid the zoo for some blood bags so we can have the drink tonight be back soon."  
Thanks Esme I just had my first plan now to Carlisle's office I need medicine and drugs. Mu haha haha

**~B-pov~**  
urg I hear them running they must be off to find their first victim and for Emmet it's usually me. I'm so hungry; I know I'll sneak off to the kitchen for some food. I peeped up from the laundry basket. No sound. No movement. No vampires. I made it to the kitchen without tripping (New personal best) and started stuffing sweets into my pockets.  
"I can't believe no one has found me."  
I was gobsmacked usually I had been snapped up or pranked by now. Oh well can't complain. As I walked back to my hiding spot stuffing sweets in to my mouth I heard laughing from outside.  
"OMG! Edward my hair is ruined. What the hell was that?"  
"Calm down pixie its only water, flour and…venom."  
"SO BASICLY YOU SPAT IN MY HAIR!" Alice was on a war path and an angry pixie was an evil pixie. I decided it was better to run to my spot I heard crashing followed by…  
"oh Alice, Esme's going to kill you; that's her favourite tree."  
"Crap. RUN!"  
HAHAHA that's what you get. I turned the corner to find my spot gone.  
"What the hell!?"  
woops to loud  
"oh well they are probably too busy to hear me."  
**~C-pov~**  
That's what you think Bella. Hahaha no one ever suspects innocent Carlisle and no one ever checks the ceiling. Muhahaha. Oh god did I just evil laugh Emmett's rubbing off on me. Now to take Bella to my room of pranks, AKA my office with a new key card lock ha-ha.  
**~B-pov~**  
Great now I'm in the open anyone could prank me. I went to get another packet of skittles from my pocket when my hand just were suddenly tied together,  
"Oh no! So it has begun?"  
"Yes it has Bella." Wait that is not Emmett, its Carlisle. In the next second my feet was tied and I was blindfolded.  
"Carlisle I thought you were the adult around here?"  
He dropped from the ceiling with a devilish smile,  
"Who says I'm an adult ?"  
oh has he lost his mind ? He is over 300 and is acting like a prank crazed teen. He just looked at me with puppy dog eyes before smiling again.  
"What are you doing?"  
I started to hop backwards but he lunged and we were off to somewhere.  
"You know I hate to be picked up like this just because you can."  
I was losing my breath we were going that fast but we seemed to go in circles so I didn't know where I was going.  
"you know I hate the smell of dog"  
what was he on about? Then Jake's jacket was torn off my back but one scrap tied around my arm.  
"That will stop Alice!"  
Carlisle sounded so proud.

**well you know what to do please read and review by following the arrows v**

** v**

** v **

** v**


	3. Blood switch, buckets and hair dye

**Cullen prank week**

**Chapter 3**

**Inspiration from:**

**Popsical777,**

**Cupcake12578**

**(But slightly changed for now)**

**Sm: you need to say it.**  
**me: never**  
**sm: say it and I have a present for you**  
**me: I co-own twilight**  
**sm: *taps foot* come on**  
**me: fine I don't own twilight.**  
**sm:*hands lolly*  
****me: oh thanks.**

**And thanks for the reviews guys I have a poll running so go check that out xx love you all X**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while but I have writers block and I now have a Bata reader witch is one of my close friend's xx**

**~Em-pov~**  
I have the perfect plan for my future seeing sister and with the help of Carlisle's drugs I'm sure I can make something to knock a vampire out. Let's see what I have found:  
morphine  
atenolol, ha that slows your heart I wonder what it will do to a vampire ?  
calpol,  
and a new medical powder hum this should do something to that pixie now the bloods down stairs in the locked cabinet for tonight ha but I will just break the lock and replace it.  
What's that? 100 dollars. MINE. It moved I went to get it and it moved. Omg its magical money! It moved into Edwards's room so I will enter. I opened the door slowly hoping Bella wasn't in here. In seconds I was blinded and wet not even enough time to dodge it with vamp speed.

"WHO DID THIS!?"  
wait I'm blind!

"Oh my god I'm blind!"

**~Es-pov~**  
BANG  
ah Emmet has met his first prank hahaha and he said I had no class muhahaha oh my I'm turning into my children speaking of which what are they doing Alice is sat on the sofa with an evil grin obviously planning.  
"Alice were is Bella?"  
Edward searching for Bella. Hang on why can't we smell her. Oh well she's clever. Now where is that husband of myn. We need to plan. Carlisle's office was usually quite but today I could hear scuffling.  
"Please be quite or I will sedate you,"  
WHAT!?  
"No Carlisle I'm hungry!"  
ah Bella I found her ell Carlisle did.  
"Carlisle I thought you waiting for me"  
I laughed at the sight of Bella whacking Carlisle with a baseball and no effect with Carlisle just stood there shrugging.  
"oh well Let's do this."  
I picked her up and shoved her in the sound proof room of our closet (for when we need our time).  
"Um Esme do you have food for her?"  
woops.  
"I'll go get some but what's to stop Alice seeing her?"  
"Ar well she had a wolfs jacket on so I took it off her and just tided a ripped bit of sleeve on her wrist."  
Oo I have a cleaver husband and so strong his arm bent the bat.

**~A-pov~**  
It's so annoying. I'm not allowed to use my power or I will have to wear a tinfoil hat because somehow an all mighty yet small vampire can be bet by a human invention for warming food. I need a plan and a victim what about Esme or Carlisle. Yes Carlisle! Muhahaha hahaha. Oh did I just evil laugh out loud or in my head. Now what to do? Oh Esme's here act normal well act Alice.  
"Hi Alice, not cheating are we?"  
"ME? CHEAT. I've never been so insulted."  
Well there was that one time I was called a freak but what can you do they were only human.  
I watched Esme go into the kitchen. The kitchen?  
"Um Esme we don't eat." She stopped in her tracks. Her face was full of thought.  
" Oh um yeah I know that. Hahaha."  
I bet if Esme could blush she would be. I just busted my mother; a child's dream.  
"So….. What you doing?"  
"I'm…I'm going to try and get Bella out of hiding."  
She started to nudge towards the stairs with hands and pockets full of sweets.  
" Well Esme I thought as a mother you would give your children healthy food." I tapped my foot waiting for a response and held my breath because of that disgusting food Esme had; how could Bella eat that it smelled horrible.  
"Oh don't worry Alice there's an apple and a carrot in my pocket."  
With that she dashed up stairs; now for my plan named "Carlisle revenge."

* * *

**3-hours later**

I had the perfect plan and it would make Carlisle go berserk but then I would frame it on someone else. Two birds with one stone or make that two Cullen's one pixie.  
I snuck up the stairs to a world of mayhem Emmett was running round with a bucket stuck to his head running in to walls with rose chasing him trying to get it off. Edward was searching for Bella and slipped on the wet floor which probably was something to do with the bucket and my poor jazz had locked himself in our room. As I past Carlisle and Esme's room I could hear strange noises and the door had a huge dent in it with a do not disturb sign.  
"Having fun?"  
I couldn't help but shout in. They do it to us all the time that's why we all have sound proof rooms in our rooms including Bella's for that one day. There was no reply so I carried on towards Carlisle's study/library. Two walls were covered in books from different eras and another was made of windows in the middle lay his mahogany desk and leather chair. In the corner there was a coat stand and his brief case. My idea would work but how and who to frame? EMMETT! Perfect.  
In the hall Rose was still trying to calm Emmet down enough to get the bucket off his head and jasper was trying to help. I snuck into Emmett and Rosalie's room and into Emmett's wardrobe dressing in his oversized clothes covering my scent and adding a pair of his gloves in case Carlisle goes all CSI no finger prints from me hahaha. Now to work.  
Back in my father's study I begun by replacing all his books with gay guy magazines and other random stuff like harry potters and Darren Sharn books filling the whole wall again in less than one minuet and even replacing his doctor stuff with kid's toys and putting jelly in all his pockets. With Emmett's clothes back in place and Carlisle books under his bed my mission is complete.

**~Em-pov~**  
"Rose hurry up I need to prank. Get it off!"  
15 minutes I've had this bucket on my head and no amount of pulling would do so she's gone and got a saw.  
"Hold still or ill saw you," Light I see light.  
"Ok babe it's off." I gave her the biggest sloppiest kiss and my signature bear hug before running off to prank HQ.  
"Thanks Rose!"  
Right, back to work. I got my drugs for Alice's drink so now to the kitchen and the cabinet.  
Down stairs no one around. Time to go!  
dun dun dun da dun dun dun da dun dun dun daaa  
My prank is going to be the best  
Right let's see first bust the lock. This should be easy. 1 2 3 and 'SNAP' next find Alice's blood. Lets have a looksee.  
Lion blood Edwards,  
Bear blood myn,  
elk blood Rose's  
Grey wolf blood Jasper's  
moose blood Carlisle and Esme's  
and finally what I'm looking for Alice's zebra blood. Trust her to have a taste for something that matches her purse . Now for the drugs. I don't even know if these will work but Carlisle said never to tamper with our blood because of an experiment he done with Edward and they won't spill. Well I guess it was something bad or even funny because Edward always looks embarrassed whenever someone mentions it. Hahaha. Let's mix a bloody Marie. Now to disappear but what's this grape juice for Bella well I bet she will like some of Carlisle wine collection instead.  
"Emmett the Prank king will rule again no Bucket will stop me."  
SPLAT  
"who left a bucket of … of,"  
that's not water; water I could lift my foot straight away but I can't its stuck in  
"GLUE!"

**~J-pov~**  
And the prank ninja strikes for his second time Hahaha how could he not see that coming. I stay in shadows till I strike but no one knows its me.

**~C-pov~**  
Bella's getting high on sugar and it's quite funny really she just keeps smashing into the wall and saying random stuff but it's becoming annoying since I've been left to guard her but what we have in store for her I think I'll need guarding from Edward.  
'IS THERE A DOC IN THIS HOUSE'  
"Who change my ring tone!?"  
A laugh came from down stairs came from down stairs. Jasper. I'll deal with him later but first my Esme wants me.  
"hi honey, you got it?"  
"Not yet I was wondering what colour?"  
"Hum… what about pink."  
"ok see you soon baby."  
Right that's that done now to calm Bella. I opened my door to see Bella sat there half a sleep.  
"urg Carlisle what happened my head hurts." She was rubbing a lump on her head which explained to dent in the door. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Bella you ate far too much candy had a sugar rush then an argument with my door,"  
Her face went bright red.  
"Not to worry you go to sleep your safe here."  
Well till Esme gets back but I wasn't telling her that. Within minutes she was asleep.  
'Knock knock…..knock' that will be Esme.  
"Did you get it?"  
"yep right here,"  
She held a small box of hair dye  
"this bright enough?"  
"Oh yes, lovely shall we get to work be for her dinner and our drinks?"  
"Let's have some fun!"

**Thanks for reading and again sorry it took so long xx Thanks for the reviews they really help x Also there is a poll on my profile so please go and vote xx**


	4. sorry

hi guys :),  
sorry to let you know but my laptops bust and my phone wont let me upload fanfic so I don't know how long it will be till I can upload but I'm still reading and reviewing. I'm not neglecting my story's just I cant upload and I'm using a friends computer to do this xx ill upload as soon as I can xx

Also go and vote on my poll on my profile for Cullen prank week xx


End file.
